Diner Dash: Seasonal Snack Pack
Category:Diner Dash series Category:Dash series Diner Dash Seasonal Snack Pack 'is one of the expansion game from Diner Dash Hometown Hero. It is released on 2008. Story Flo and Grandma Florence are reliving their good old days looking through Grandma's scrapbook. Flo missed the days she spent at the Coral Cove water park and she and Cookie decided to spend the summer there. Unfortunately, the service at the water park cafe was poor and they decided to turn the cafe around. After the water park was a success, Cookie went up the water slide to finally enjoy the summer. Grandma Florence took Flo to the haunted mansion where the Count lives as she volunteered to help out during the Halloween season, and picked her up in the morning. Flo felt the place gave her the creeps as she enters the mansion, but the Count (only be seen in glowing red eyes) welcomes her regardless. Then in one autumn during the Harvest festival, Grandma Florence was playing football with Flo and Toshiro. Grandma was injured, so it is left Flo and Toshiro to cook and serve the guest there. After the festival is over, Toshiro took care of the leftovers by creating sushi-inspired dishes. Margarita and Flo visited the ski lodge during the winter holidays. However, they ran into a staff skiing race and the manager is furious that staff is not able to work due to the crash. Margarita and Flo are left to manage the lodge until all the workers are recovered. Lastly, Quinn found a rundown cafe that used to e a romantic spot in DinerTown, where Grandma Florence used to meet Flo's grandfather. They decided to put the cafe back to business. Restaurants Coral Cove Cafe Flo and Cookie visited Coral Cove, which is a water theme park cafe. It is tribal themed with tropical trees over the restaurant with a water slide passing through it, occasionally some characters are seen sliding down the ride on a tube. There is a small bridge that connects both sides of the restaurant. Crypt Cafe Horror themed mansion during Halloween. Spider webs are everywhere on the mansion and the menu is unlike any other restaurants in the series. Cellphone addicts and Lovebirds are vampires and zombies respectively. Hometown Harvest In conjunction with the Harvest Festival, Toshiro teams up with Flo to serve the people in the farmyard. Bars are introduced from this venue onward. Winter Wonderland Margarita and Flo visited the ski lodge during the winter holidays. There is a fireplace where Flo can put logs to the fire to give customers warmth. Romantic Rendezvous A cafe with a romantic atmosphere. Quinn, who is a hostess and a jazz pianist can be hired temporarily by phone at this level. Customers Similar to Hometown hero, the customers are as follow: * 'Tourists - New to series, they are impatient when at the table and expect fast service, they eat normal and tip higher, sometimes they will request Flo take their photo and are often frowned upon because they capable of breaking chains. * Lovebirds - New to the series, they are patient and order and eat slowly. If they are kept waiting they will smooch which, in turn, causes noise disturbance. Lovebirds will only seat tables for two. * Young Ladies - Perfectly balanced woman. * Families - Groups of four, the baby must be given a highchair. Sometimes the members of the family appear in mixed groups or with different members, In one shift in the submarine it is dedicated to a Father & Son night and sometimes two Moms appear, meaning double the highchairs. * Businesswomen - 'Impatient, but tips high. * 'Cellphone Addicts - 'Impatient, tips high but will cause noise disturbance. * 'Bookworms - 'Patient, slow and hates noise to the point it will break a full heart of their mood. * 'Kindly Seniors - 'Patient, slow, tips low and moderately dislikes noise. * 'Joggers - '''Just like the Young Lady except they do not mind noise and will not order dessert but order snacks. *Teenagers - Exactly like the Cellphone Addicts except being teens, they eat and order moderately. There are 2 versions of teenagers, boys & girls, if you seat teen boys next to teen girls they will cease all cell phone disturbance and flirt instead, this also gives you a '''flirt bonus. *'Hungry Men - '''They eat and order moderately, they will always ask for a second meal and this can complicate your chaining so it is best to seat other moderate customers after they finish their first course. *'Celebrities - They are impatient and flow through things at a moderate speed, if you seat them next to someone they will starstruck them giving them a mood boost and giving you a point bonus. They tip '''extremely high so it is a priority to keep their mood at maximum. *'Food Critic -' A major returning customer from the original Diner Dash, they order slowly but eat moderately, they also tip very high so it is a good idea to keep their mood at maximum. Category:Expansion Packs